warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Against ThunderClan
The Battle Against ThunderClan took place in Into the Forest, when RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan fought against ThunderClan and StarClan. Description Premise After two cats reincarnated from Twolegs join ThunderClan, the other Clans fear what they will do and plan at attack to kill the Twoleg cats. Overview The battle starts in the middle of the night, when Dovewing hears them coming. StarClan cats appear, though only Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Furrypaw can see them. As the StarClan cats take their place beside family and friends, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan pour into camp, starting a major battle. Furrypaw fights on her own for a while, but then has to rescue Firepaw, and later Gingerpaw. At one point, Hollytuft falls and the only cat who can help is Hollyleaf, who is hesitant to leave Leafpool and Squirrelflight's side. Leafpool turns to her, telling her to help Hollytuft, and that they'd be fine on their own. After the battle, Furrypaw does a perimeter check, and Crowfeather and Breezepelt attack her. She yowls for help, and Lionblaze takes on both at once, chasing them both away. Furrypaw asks why it'd taken everyone so long to notice her mini-battle, and Lionblaze sadly leads her to a circle of cats, where Squirrelflight and Bramblestar lay still. Bramblestar recovers from losing a life, and is distraught by Squirrelflight's death. Summary Before the Battle :When Furrypaw joined ThunderClan, she revealed that she'd been reincarnated as a Twoleg to become a cat, and loved Warriors as a Twoleg. ThunderClan decides to take her in, but the other Clans sense trouble. :Many moons later, Furrypaw asks to see her parents at the horseplace. Upon arriving, Furrypaw meets her sister, who'd never been sold, and was going to go to the shelter in a few days because of this. After Furrypaw's explanation of how she's actually a Twoleg, her sister cries that she had a similar backstory, and Furrypaw realizes that it's her best friend from the Twoleg world. She takes her back to ThunderClan and Bramblestar names her Gingerpaw. At the Gathering, no one agrees with Bramblestar's decision, and they seem very upset. :Later that night, Furrypaw dreams of a battle, with all three Clans attacking ThunderClan's camp in the dead of night. They specifically aim for Furrypaw and Gingerpaw, slaughtering them instantly. Furrypaw begs Bramblestar for all of ThunderClan to train double, and for her to train as both a medicine cat and a warrior. :Later at the Moonpool, StarClan tells Furrypaw that they'd fight alongside ThunderClan, though only she and Jayfeather would see them. The Clans finally attack, and the battle has begun. The Battle Begins :Dovewing runs into the medicine den, awakening Jayfeather and Furrypaw, warning them of the other three Clans coming. Jayfeather orders Dovewing and Furrypaw to warn everyone. Purdy tries to help, but Graystripe tells him to stay in the elders' den, while he, Sandstorm, and Millie fought in battle. When everyone is outside, ready for battle, Furrypaw notices StarClan cats appearing. She specifically notices Leopardstar, Raggedstar, and Tallstar gathered together, speaking to one another. Raggedstar says their Clans were making a big mistake, and Leopardstar says that she didn't want to fight RiverClan, but Furrypaw and Gingerpaw were too special. Tallstar agrees that as much as it hurt, they'd all fight on ThunderClan's side. Other StarClan cats silently greet friends and family, though the mortals have no idea they're there. :Once everyone is ready, the Clans pour into ThunderClan's camp. Furrypaw looks for her first opponent, and spots Reedwhisker. She runs to attack, and leaps on him, clawing him. He shakes her off and pins her, but she scratches his muzzle hard, and she dives beneath her, knocking his legs out. He collapses and she starts clawing his belly, before hearing a familiar yowl and abandons Reedwhisker. Helping Firepaw :Furrypaw recognizes the yowl as Firepaw's, and runs to the other end of camp, knocking cats out of her way. She finds Tigerheart pinning down Firepaw. Swiftpaw is trying to help, but is too small. Furrypaw leaps onto Tigerheart's back, but is immediately thrown off, and Furrypaw remembers the training Tigerheart received from Tigerstar. :Someone calls Tigerheart's name, and Furrypaw looks up to see Flametail. She wonders if Tigerheart would be able to see Flametail. Flametail cries that they were brothers, and asks how he could be doing this. Tigerheart asks what he meant, and Flametail cries that StarClan was against this battle, and that the cats they were fighting were precious. Tigerheart says that he does what his father tells him, and Furrypaw remembers that Rowanstar was Tigerheart's father. Flametail pleads with Tigerheart to at least not attack Firepaw since they were kin. Tigerheart reluctantly agrees and turns away to find a different opponent. :Furrypaw thanks Flametail, and Flametail simply murmurs that his own brother had turned against him and runs off. Firepaw asks if he'd just seen a StarClan warrior, and Furrypaw replies that it was, and tells him to follow. She runs off, looking for an opponent, and spots Crouchfoot. :The two apprentices charge, each attacking one of Crouchfoot's sides. Crouchfoot knocks Firepaw away, so Furrypaw jumps on him. Firepaw gives Crouchfoot a good scratch on his side, and Crouchfoot does the same to Firepaw. Furrypaw gasps, and in her distraction, Crouchfoot flings her across the clearing. Furrypaw lands heavily. As she's about to stand up, she spots something else that required her attention. Saving Gingerpaw :Furrypaw spots Breezepelt pinning down her sister, Gingerpaw, and Breezepelt hisses in her ear, "Say goodbye, Twoleg!" Furrypaw is reminded of a quote from the Twoleg world, from the ride Star Tours at Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World: "Say goodbye, rebel spy!" Furrypaw realizes that Gingerpaw was the rebel spy, Breezepelt was the bounty hunter, and Furrypaw was the sonic bomb from the scene. Furrypaw charges at Breezepelt, knocking him over. :Gingerpaw gasps in relief, but Furrypaw doesn't respond. Breezepelt tries to stand up, but Furrypaw's anger gave her strenght to keep him pinned down. Gingerpaw walks over and gives Breezepelt some nasty scratches, then signals for Furrypaw to let him go. Furrypaw refuses, and screams at Breezepelt, asking what was wrong with him, and why he'd done so many bad things, all against the will of StarClan. She claws his belly and he yowls in pain. Furrypaw lets him go and Breezepelt turns away, hissing. :Gingerpaw mews that she overdid it a little, and Furrypaw mutters that she hated Breezepelt. Home Stretch :Furrypaw realizes that a lot of Clan cats had fled, and that the remaining ones were confused as unseen claws scratched their pelt, and they assumed their opponent was stronger than they thought. :Furrypaw notices Lionblaze holding off three cats on his own without StarClan's help. She suddenly sees Hollytuft pinned down by two warriors. Lionblaze is too busy, and Hollyleaf is shocked at her niece's fall, but doesn't want to leave Squirrelflight and Leafpool's sides, then looks around for Cinderheart, who's busy in her own battle. Leafpool looks Hollyleaf right in the eye, revealing that she can see StarClan too, and tells her to help Hollytuft, and that they could hold their own. :Gingerpaw and Furrypaw dive back into battle, Gingerpaw joining Bramblepaw's fight. :After what felt like hours, Furrypaw gives Petalfur a scar that'd stay until she became an elder and watches as the last cats flee. :Gingerpaw runs to the nursery, and Daisy assures her that all the kits were fine. Ivypool and Lilyheart race to the nursery to greet their kits. :Furrypaw decides to do a perimeter check, and when she got to the space between the medicine den and warriors' den, Crowfeather and Breezepelt race out from the space, attacking Furrypaw. Furrypaw furiously claws their bellies--one hind paw on each cat--but to no avail. The StarClan warriors had gone, and everyone else were focusing on kits, elders, or injured cats. :Breezepelt and Crowfeather each claw one of Furrypaw's sides hard, and this time her thick fur isn't good for anything. her white fur turns crimson. She thrusts the toms off of her. She leaps on Crowfeather and claws his back. Breezepelt scratches Furrypaw, then Furrypaw claws Breezepelt's muzzle. Furrypaw continues on Crowfeather. Crowfeather drops and rolls, so Furrypaw leaps away at the last second. She claws Crowfeather's belly, and Crowfeather springs to his paws, pinning Furrypaw, and scratching her belly. :Furrypaw knows there's no escape, so let's her body go limp, trying to play dead. Crowfeather hisses that he knew what she was doing, and that he wouldn't let go. Furrypaw takes a deep breath and holds it, trying to convince Crowfeather. She was pretty sure you could go three minutes without oxygen. She starts counting the seconds in her head. By time she reaches fifteen, Crowfeather had seemed convinced, but Furrypaw holds it for a few second more to be safe. By time she reaches twenty, she starts breathing and knocks over Crowfeather. :Furrypaw glances towards her Clanmates and realizes they were all huddled together, grief in their eyes. She wonders if someone died, then reminds herself that she was about to die. :She claws Crowfeather, but Breezepelt knocks her aside. They corner her, so she yowls at the top of her lungs. Lionblaze turns, then charges Crowfeather and Breezpelt, taking them both out easily. They finally run off. After the Battle :Lionblaze asks if Furrypaw was okay. Furrypaw says she was mostly shaken, then asks if someone had died. Lionblaze's grief returns to his eyes, and he silently flicks his tail for Furrypaw to follow. :She finds Squirrelflight dead on the ground, bleeding everywhere. Leafpool yowls that it's her fault, throwing herself at her dead sister. Sandstorm walks over to her daughters, saying it wasn't Leafpool's fault. Furrypaw notices Bramblestar on the ground, too. Bramblestar slowly stands up, then turns and freezes upon seeing his mate dead, then throws himself back on the ground, yowling in agony. Leafpool says it was her fault, and that she left Squirrelflight's side to help Sorrelstripe, then came back. Her voice trails off, and Furrypaw realizes that indirectly it was her fault. She murmurs this aloud, and Sandstorm asks how Furrypaw could've been responsible. Furrypaw, Bramblestar, and Leafpool share a glance, and that they all knew about the dream, that the battle had been about Furrypaw and Gingerpaw. :Furrypaw realizes she doesn't know if her sister's dead or alive, so calls out, and Gingerpaw steps out from the crowd. Furrypaw notices Firepaw, not caring about his heavily bleeding wound, and staring at his deceased mother. Furrypaw and Gingerpaw show sympathy for Squirrelflight's kits, and Graystripe says they were lucky more cats didn't die. :They sit vigil for Squirrelflight, and Furrypaw dreams of Squirrelflight in StarClan later that day. Squirrelflight says that she was proud of Furrypaw, and even though she missed her family, she was glad to be reunited with her father, Firestar. Deaths as a Result of the Battle *Squirrelflight Characters ThunderClan Cats Furrypaw :Furrypaw is a reincarnation of a Twoleg and joined ThunderClan since she read the Warriors series as a Twoleg. The Clans were not happy with this but were pushed to the edge when Gingerpaw joined ThunderClan too. Furrypaw received a dream that predicts the battle, and convinces Bramblestar to double the training of the apprentices, and make her both a medicine cat apprentice and a warrior apprentice. She fought hard against the other Clans, who were attempting to kill her and Gingerpaw. She grieves after the battle since her foster mother, Squirrelflight, died during the battle. Gingerpaw :Gingerpaw and Furrypaw are reincarnations of Twolegs and loved reading about Warriors as Twolegs. Furrypaw joined ThunderClan first which brought argument from the other Clans but Gingerpaw joining ThunderClan brought them over the line. The other Clan leaders prepare to attack and kill Furrypaw and Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw is trained twice as hard and fights hard during the battle. She would have been made warrior after the battle, but that would have left the Clan without apprentices so she becomes a warrior a moon later. Bramblestar :Bramblestar lets Furrypaw join ThunderClan after she tells him about being reincarnated of a Twoleg. He defends Furrypaw from the other Clans and repeats this when he lets Gingerpaw join the Clan. He listens to Furrypaw’s advice when she has a dream that warns of the battle and organizes for the apprentices to double their training, and have Furrypaw also be a warrior apprentice. He fights hard in the battle, losing one of his lives in the process. WindClan Cats Onestar :Onestar organized with the leaders to attack ThunderClan and kill the Twoleg cats. After the defeat, Onestar complains about the win to Bramblestar, offended he takes the word of ‘Twoleg cats’. ShadowClan Cats Rowanstar :Rowanstar is the main instigator of the attack on ThunderClan, recruiting Onestar and Mistystar and convincing them to kill Furrypaw and Gingerpaw. When the attack fails, he is the one insisting for an explanation on why they didn’t win and not believing when Bramblestar says that StarClan helped them. RiverClan Cats Mistystar :Mistystar was approached by Rowanstar on attacking ThunderClan. She was hesitant but feared the Twoleg cats so agreed. The battle ended up costing the life of Fluffykit, which traumatized Mistystar. She felt even worse when learning that StarClan was on ThunderClan’s side, and was very guilty over her actions. She defends the Twoleg cats and her belief StarClan was involved after this. After apologizing to Bramblestar and he forgives her, Mistystar finds it in her heart to forgive herself. Characters that took part in the Battle ThunderClan *Dovewing *Furrypaw *Jayfeather *Bramblepaw *Gingerpaw *Firepaw *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Millie *Purdy *Brightkit *Cloudkit *Sunkit *Ivypool *Daisy *Birchfall *Spiderleg *Bramblestar *Leafpool *Squirrelflight *Brackenfur *Lilyheart *Cinderheart *Thornclaw *Lionblaze *Hollytuft *Leafkit *Larkkit *Honeykit *Sorrelstripe WindClan *Crouchfoot *Breezepelt *Crowfeather ShadowClan *Tigerheart RiverClan *Reedwhisker *Petalfur *Mistystar StarClan *Raggedstar *Leopardstar *Tallstar *Hollyleaf *Ferncloud *Dustpelt *Goldenflower *Firestar *Silverstream *Sorreltail *Molepaw *Seedpaw *Poppyfrost *Honeyfern *Frostfur *Swiftpaw *Flametail Quotes "StarClan is with us, I know it. Besides, they attack warriors, not kits. If they're smart they'll leave your kits alone. If they're stupid, they'll ''try ''to attack your kits, and they'll get the fiercest attack they've ever seen." --Furrypaw reassuring Ivypool (Into the Forest, ''page 127) '''Raggedstar: '"Our Clans are making a big mistake." 'Leopardstar: '"I don't want to fight against RiverClan, but Furrypaw and Gingerpaw are too special to lose." 'Tallstar: '"As much as it hurts, we'll all fight on the side of ThunderClan tonight." --Ragedstar, Leopardstar, and Tallstar discussing the battle beforehand (Into the Forest, ''page 127) "''I'm here to tell you that StarClan won't let anything happen to your apprentice. I promise." --Hollyleaf reassuring Jayfeather (Into the Forest, ''page 128 "''My own brother has turned against me." --Flametail after his confrontation with Tigerheart (Into the Forest, ''page 129) "''What is wrong with you?! You attacked your own brother, trained in the Dark Forest, then you attacked my sister!! All against the will of StarClan! You got your mother's pelt and your father's hatred!" --Furrypaw screaming at Breezepelt (Into the Forest, ''page 130) Trivia *The author wrote this scene before she'd finished reading ''The Last Hope, so didn't realize that Crowfeather wasn't all bad when she said "you got your father's hatred" to Breezepelt.Revealed by the author **She no longer agrees with this statement but says it's too dramatic to take out. *The author thinks this page is more detailed than the actual book. References and Citations Category:World and Events Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Battles